A Smile, A Hug, A Kiss
by turquoiseBliss
Summary: They shared a past. They got separated and he left her a promise. After 10 bloody years, they saw each other again. she remembers but...does he?
1. Chapter One:Their Lives

**A Smile, a Hug, a Kiss**

_Disclaimer: This plot just came to my head. It may seem unoriginal but I just want to write this story so I can release it coz it's bugging me! Anyways, I'm not J.K. and by the way, the James Tristan thing, I got that from a story, I forgot though what it was. So whoever is the author, I'm sorry I used the name. It's not my property either. Thanks._

**------**

Prologue:

I was five by then when I first received Teddy. It was a medium-sized brown cuddly teddy bear which Sister Anna gave me. She was in her early twenties back then and she was my favorite nun among the others because she was the one who really cared for me, gave me extra attention and she was _so_ patient. Unfortunately, she has to share that attention to somebody else.

_****_

_**James Tristan.**_

He was a boy, obviously, a couple of years older than me. He was the least person I liked but he was really good at me. Honestly, I don't know why I really don't like him. Maybe it's because I was jealous of him for the other kids pay too much credit to him, being good-looking and stuff and here I am, sitting on the corner, looking at him enviously.

He has dark messy hair and brown eyes. He was the most favorite kid. There was also a humor that he once belonged to a very rich family. _Ha_, like I would believe that. Nobody could tell, we're in an orphanage, _hello?!_ Like as if.

It was time for our daily classes with Sister Christie. She was our Math teacher. I don't like her coz she teaches Math. Finally it was all over and we were given a fifteen minute recess.

As I came to the table where food was given, there was none left for me.

__

_**Great**._

"Hey, Lily." I heard a voice said behind me. I turned around to see Tristan looking at me with a smile and a sandwich on his hand

"Hmph..?"

"You want?" he reached his hand to me, where the sandwich was. I was tempted to grab it.

"Thanks but no thanks." I replied, coolly. _Ha, pridatious me!_ if there is such a word.

"No, take it. I have mine."

He looked at me, tenderly. I sighed and grabbed it. _How can I_ _not? I'm soo hungry._

"Thank you."

"No problem."

And guess what? That's the day the two of us were inseparable ever since. He was really caring but I, on the other hand, have a hard time in showing him the same thing.

* * *

It was really a sad Saturday afternoon. The other kids were playing tag and I just sat on the sand, looking at them enviously, hoping Tristan would come and play with me. But he can't. Sister Sophia asked him to come with him in her office. So, I was left there alone. But he promised he will back as soon as their done talking. So it was OK with me.

An hour passed. It seems forever and I can't just sit there and watch them play and laugh! I stood and walked inside the orphanage house, heading to Sister Sophia's office room. Luckily, the door was slightly opened ajar, so I peeked and listened. I know it's bad but how can I stop myself? Ha-ha, evil me!

"-James, your family will pick you up the day after tomorrow."

__

_What?! Tristan's family? He has a family? He's staying away from the orphanage? And is he...leaving me? What's going on?_

I felt myself cry silently. The only person I consider my friend is Tristan! Not just a friend but a special friend! And their taking him away just like that?!

"But I don't want to leave!" came Tristan's small yet strong reply. I saw Sister Sophia shook his head.

"They are your family, James. And they miss you so much. And their here to get you back."

"No I won't!" and with that, the door opened wide and I felt myself stumble on the floor and looked up to see Tristan's face cry and shocked when he saw me.

"Lily!"

I don't want to talk to him _yet._ I stood quickly and ran...away from him.

I went back to the playground and saw the kids staring at me and then as they saw me crying, they laughed hard and they made fun of me. I cried even harder when the bully, Ian, walked up and pushed me causing me to fall abruptly on the floor. All of them laughed, amusingly. I cried ever so hard. But as Ian came close to me again, a person blocked him.

It was Tristan.

"Get away from her! She did not do anything to you!" he yelled and pushed him. He back away.

"Oh, how sweet! Tristan protecting the sober Lily! Hahahaha!" all of them laughed expect for Tristan.

"Come, let's go away." And with that, he took my hand, pushed me up, and we walked out, heading to the little forest at the back of the house.

"My family is going to get me." Tristan said, slowly.

"I know." I said between small sobs. Not looking up at him.

"Will you come back?" I asked him. And he shook his head.

"I don't know."

I stood up angrily and pushed him real hard that he sat on the grass, looking at me so shocked.

"I don't want you to go! I never thought you would be so mean to leave me! I thought you were someone else good! But it's still the same! You're going to leave me like my parents did! They left me and now you are! I hate you, Tristan!"

I shouted angrily, letting all of my temper go and I ran fast but Tristan held my hand, causing me to stop. I looked up at his hazel eyes, looking at me hurt.

"I will come back for you, Lily." He solemnly said.

I was silent. But then spoke, slowly in a whisper. "Promise?"

He smiled sadly and repeated "Promise."

I stick out my pinky finger. And he snorted.

"I won't believe your promise unless you stick out your pinky." I said, defensively. But he sticks it out anyway and tied it with mine.

"I promise."

I was really tired of walking and my feet were really sore. And so, Tristan carried me at his back. He was really small to carry me but he was really strong.

In going back to the house, I'm sure Sister Sophia would lecture us because we came back late. But I don't care, as long as Tristan would still be there. _Still_

****

**

* * *

**

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Hope you would be sooo kind to review! 3**


	2. Chapter Two:First Innocent Kiss

**A Smile, A Hug, A Kiss**

_Disclaimer: I got 4 reviews! YEY! Hehe…thanks to Fuzzy, Bumperz, Sweetsoutherngal and PurpleHat!! _

_Author's IMPORTANT note: Lily is five and James is seven._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: First Innocent Kiss**

It was Thursday afternoon and I was pretty bored. I was slouching on my chair and sighed as I saw the clock. It was just 3:15. Fifteen more minutes and I can go play with Lily. And it seems forever.

Before I noticed myself, I was looking at her across the room. You know, Lily Margaret a.k.a Ret. That's what I call her. And she's the only person who calls me Tristan. Most kids call me James, especially the nuns. (A/N: James/Tristan will call Lily Ret from now on, K? Ü)

She was listening attentively at Sister Claire discussing about the story Cinderella. Honestly, stuffs about fairytales are just too girly. And that's absolutely not my type. I hate fairytales. I love mythologies. Even how much you turn things around, Lily would like the subject—well, except for Math. She hates it. A lot.

Speaking of Mythologies, did you know Hercules had many children? Like fifty and more. And have you read the story of Troy and its downfall? It was really a great story between the fights of Sparta and Troy just because of Helen and know wha-

"Tristan?" a small vice said behind me. I blinked back to reality and saw everybody was gone. I spun around to the voice and saw Lily, looking at me in a weird way. "Have you got any idea that we were dismissed ten minutes ago? And you were just staring at nothing, if I might add."

I stared at her. Ten minutes? I hardly even noticed that. Wait, me staring at nothing? What does she think I'm doing right now? Just looking at her?

She shook her head with a sigh. "You're hopeless, Tris." And with that, she walked out of the room.

"What?" I whined as I kept up with her.

Hardly noticing, I was smiling and thinking: _She's…pretty._

* * *

I was running around the tree where Lily sat under the shade of it, reading a fairytale book. 

"Stop it." She said without looking up from the book.

It was annoying her and I like it. I don't know why but I just do. I just ignored her and continued running around like mad.

"You're making me dizzy." She said in a dangerous tone.

"Why would you? I'm the one running." I said without stopping. Honestly, I was really dizzy but I don't care. I like the feeling of the wind passing swiftly through my black hair.

"I'm warning you, Tris. **Stop.** **it.** **or I'll. make. you**." she said between gritted teeth. This time, she looked up from her book and set her gaze on mine as I passed her then turned around the tree then back to her then turned. "That's it!" she yelled and ran after me, leaving the book on the grass. _This is exciting._

She was really a fast runner for a girl but I was faster. She was so close to me but I had a strategy. She was reaching her hand to touch me…almost…and-

I stopped. She was really shocked, I could tell. She was running while i already stoppedand I laughed so hard. But when I looked up, she was still running, unable to stop. I began to panic and ran towards her.

"RET! Stop!" I shouted at her.

"I-I-I cant!" I heard her shout back. She was in full speed and it makes it hard for her to stop. Before I could reach her, she rolled on the glass and that made her stop. _Oh No_.

"Ret! Are you alright?" I asked her. She slowly sat on the grass with my help. When she was in balance, she pushed me so hard that I, too, fell on the grass with her.

"That's for making me run." She said. I grinned at her. Typical Lily.

"Come on, Ret. Let's get back." I said to her and I stood from the grass and began to walk but stopped when I realized Lily hasn't stood, so I went back to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at her knee. And I did too. It was bleeding. _Oh Crap._

I sat near her immediately and looked at the wound. It was really bleeding like mad.

"Does it hurt?" _Oops, stupid question._

"Absolutely not, Tristan. Absolutely not." She said, sarcastically.

"Can you stand?" I asked her. She shook her head. This is my entire fault. I didn't say anything for a while. Then I looked over at Lily, eyes slowly forming tears.

"Please don't cry." I slowly said. She bit her lip to stop it but in vain. Her tears started to run down her pink cheeks.

"It hurts…so _much_."

_Okay, okay. What to do now? Run for help and call Sister Sophia? No, I'll get into serious trouble. Carry her? No, she's too heavy. Oops, if Ret would hear me she would probably kill me. Thanks to the Almighty I'm just thinking. OKAY, WHAT TO DO? --AHA! I got an idea._

"Wanna know a secret, Ret?" I asked Lily, who looked at me with watery eyes and then nodded her head. "I heard Sister Sophia said that a kiss would melt any pain away."

She looked at me questioningly. Then she slowly spoke in a whisper, "What's a kiss, Tristan?"

I smiled, shyly at her but I was determined to take all the pain she felt so I said, "Close your eyes."

And she did so. I closed mine too and slowly moved my face towards hers…

And I kissed her…My lips on hers.

_Our_first… innocent kiss.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter! Please Read and Review!**


End file.
